A new fandom is born: Caremy
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: What happens when I go over to the U.S. Where I meet up in Ohio with my friends Ryan, Becca and Michelle to attend a BTR Concert? Slash, Lots of Random humor, RPS, Rated for some bad words.


**A/N: Came up with this in the shower of all places….**

**Disclaimer:**** I own NOTHING of the things mentioned in here. Except the fear of insects. Sadly I do have that :(**

* * *

><p>I was walking down the streets of Ohio. That's right. I traveled all across the sea to come to Ohio, meet up with some friends and go to my first ever Big Time Rush Concert.<p>

Said friend was sending me texts with vague directions to a local park where we agreed to meet up. Well, I _think_ It's him. It could also be our other friend, who likes to tease me a lot. _I swear, If that's you Michelle I will Kidnap Pablo for a week!_ I text back.

A few seconds later I get a text back, _NOO! Fine! Next turn right and you're there! NOW LEAVE MY PABLO OUTTA THIS! *angry Face*_ I chuckle, that's Michelle for you.

I saw the park. Walking down the side walk I noticed a certain group of three, laughing their asses off.

I approached them from behind quietly and loudly cleared my throat. Startling the three.

"Holy Schmidt dude! Who the hell-" one of the girls started as she turned around, but stopped when she saw me. "Jeremy?" she asked.

"Michelle." I replied back. The other girl looked me over. "Yep, looks like him. Though you _could_ have posted a better picture online couldn't you?" she said.

"And ruin the surprise?" I joke back.

"Welcome to Ohio, J-Dog!" The third, a guy, said as he pulled me into a nuggy. "Dude! Ryan! Stop that!" I say, laughing nonetheless. "Is this some kind of greeting for foreign visitors?" I joke.

"No, just you." Michelle answers for him. "Though I must say it's nice meeting you Jer-Bear." she says as she hugs me. "You're gonna stick with that nickname aren't you?" I ask. "Yep." She says grinning.

I turn to the other girl. "Becca, please tell me you're not gonna give me a nuggy too?" I ask, trying to pull off 'cute-puppy-dog-eyes'.

"Wasn't that my job?" Ryan jokes.

"Course not! You've got to settle for a hug." She says, as if I wanted a nuggy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later:<strong>

We were on our way to the concert, walking down the streets.

"Wow, It's really crowded here." I say, looking at all the people here.

"It's Big Time Rush after all. Course there'll be a lot of people." Michelle said.

"Make sure we stay close to each other. People here don't watch where they're going here." Ryan warned us.

I was so excited for the concert, we all were. After all it _is_ Big time Rush.

We were making our way through a particularly big crowd of people when it happened.

"Hey! Stop pushing me!" I said to whoever was trying to get past me.

"Oh that _better_ be you who's holding my hand Becca." I heard Michelle say.

"I thought I was with Becca…" Ryan said from wherever he was within the crowd.

"No! I'm with Jer, DUDE! STOP PUSHING ME!" Becca Hollered.

"But I'm to your left!" I told her.

"Then who… oh get your HANDS off of me! You old creep!" She said to whomever.

"There you guys are!" Ryan said as he apparently found us, Michelle right next to him.

"Yeah, hey- OW! Don't pull my hair!" I said as I felt someone tug at it. "Is it _always_ like this?" I asked.

"This is the busiest part of town." Ryan replied.

We finally made it to the outer side of the crowd.

"Phew! Finally can breath again." I stated.

"Be careful not to step out onto the road." Ryan said.

"We there yet!" Michelle asked.

"Don't think so. Just- hey stop pulling! Whoa!" I yelled when I felt my arm being tugged at. Then I was thrown outside the crowd, I stumbled a bit to stay on my feet, but I barely caught myself when something crashed into me and I heard a car honk.

"Jer!" I heard Becca, Ryan and Michelle say simultaneously. Then I hit the pavement, _hard_.

"Owww…" I groaned out.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!" I heard a unknown, yet oh so familiar voice say. I feel myself being helped up next, by strong, yet gentle, hands.

"T-thanks, I'm fine, just a scratch." I say looking at the one who helped me and just froze. As did the others as I heard them gasp.

"Good. Thought you broke something." The guy who helped me said. One of the guys that was the reason for my visit.

"I-I.. I'm f-fine." I stutter. Not being able to believe I'm face-to-face with the one and only Kendall Schmidt.

"Sorry, I should have watched were I was going." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking guilty.

"Oh, no, no, I'm the one who shouldn't let people push me out of crowds like that…." I say with an awkward giggle at the end.

"So, you're sure everything is still working?" He asked looking me over for damage.

"Yeah, I'm-" I started to say when my vision started to swim and I wobbled. Making him catch me before I hit the ground.

"You okay, dude?" I heard Ryan say as I heard three sets of footsteps approach.

"Y-yeah, sorry… D-dizzy spell." I stammer, blushing slightly as I felt those strong hands steady me. Man I felt like a school girl.

"Easy there." Kendall said in a gentle and concerned tone.

"Don't w-worry, I'll be fine… just need to sit down I guess…." I try to assure them, but mostly myself I guess.

"At least let me take you guys to where ever you were going. As an apology?" Kendall offered us.

"Wow this will sound Ironic." Michelle started. "We were on our way to you guys." Becca said with a laugh.

"Well then. May I offer you a ride? And how about some V.I.P passes to come join us backstage after the show? It's the least I can do after almost killing your friend here." He said, giving a nod my way as I tried to steady my sight.

"We-" I started but was cut off by the blonde still holding me up. "I insist on it." He said.

"I think we better take you up on that offer or we'll never make it." Ryan said as he looked at his watch.

"Well? What're we waiting for?" Michelle said as she walked towards the passenger side. "Hey, I want shotgun!" Becca said, to which Michelle just stuck out her tongue like a 5 year old. Ryan and I just shook our heads, while Kendall had an amused look on his face.

We all got in Kendall's car, Kendall helping me, still thinking I'm dizzy.

I was in the back in between Becca and Ryan, while Michelle sat in the passenger seat next to Kendall. Said Blonde was on the phone with the guy handling V.I.P business.

"Wow… my first concert and I'm run over by Kendall Schmidt. _Kendall Schmidt_." I mutter to myself.

"Who would've thought, right?" Ryan replied. "So, how was it being held by the one and only?" he asked quietly as he smirked.

"Heaven, I swear." I told him. "What? Jealous?" I asked him.

"Like a homeless dog in a street full of people walking their dogs." he said. That's Ryan for ya, always compares situations to complete random stuff, sometimes even weird, but I'm not one to talk.

"Yes, four…. Uh huh…. Yeah… thanks…. Bye." Kendall said, ending the phone call. "Everything is settled. You will be in front of the blockade at the concert and afterwards one of the guards will escort you to our Hotel room to hang out with us. How does that sound?"

"Like the most _awesome_ day _ever_!" Becca and Michelle exclaimed. At which Kendall gave a small laugh.

"Okay, are we _sure_ that this is not a dream?" I asked out loud. "OW! Why'd you-" I start after being pinched by Ryan.

"Well does that answer your question?" he says with a grin on his face.

"You _do_ know people say that metaphorically right?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"Yes?" he says playfully. I just look at him. "Seriously?" I stated. He just shrugged and laughed.

"Well we're here." Kendall says as he parks the car.

"These the guys?" a man asked when we got out of the car. "Yeah." Kendall told him. The man then handed us all cards with cords on them, V.I.P printed in large letters on them, I also noticed that the man's shirt said: 'CREW'.

"Thanks." I say when I get mine.

"Thanks dude." Ryan said.

"Thank you very much." Becca said politely when she received hers.

"Thanks mister 'Crew'." Michelle said as she got hers, the rest of us chuckled at what she said.

* * *

><p>The concert was, in one word, <em>awesome<em>! I've never had so much fun in my life! Jordin Sparks even showed up to sing 'Count on you' with them! Just… Just WOW!

So, now we're on our way over to the guys' hotel room.

"We there yet?" Michelle whines.

"Oh come on, how many times are you gonna ask?" I said, a little irritated, because this was the umpteenth time already.

"I can't help iiiittt~! I gotta pee!" She responded wiggling a little.

"Told you not to drink so much." Ryan said.

"Hey! It was all included! And I was thirsty." She defended.

"Look there's the hotel, will you stop complaining now?" Becca said.

"As _soon_ as I get to a bathroom." Michelle said, dashing out the car as soon as it stopped moving.

All the way up she kept jumping up and down muttering 'Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go'. Me and Ryan tried to annoy her by singing the 'Waiting on Kendall' song, I did Logan's parts and he did James', Becca just laughed, Michelle glared at us while hopping up and down, bright side, the guy that drove us there was snickering and trying to hold back his laugh.

"_A number 1, a number 2, number 1, number 2, number 1 , number 2._" Ryan and I were singing when we walked into the hotel room and Michelle took a mad dash to the bathroom. The three of us were laughing while the guy tried to tell Kendall that he did as asked, though it was hard for the fact he was trying to hold in his laugh.

"Is that what you guys do for fun?" Kendall asked with an amused look.

"Yep." the three of us replied.

"Well, have a good night you all." The guy said and left through the door.

"Who're your friends Kendall?" Carlos asked as he came out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand.

"Well, there're…. okay I can't believe I forgot to ask your names." Kendall said.

We chuckle, "It's okay. I'm Jeremy, the guy he ran over." I replied.

"Ryan." Ryan said.

"I'm Becca. The sane one of this bunch." Becca said, earning a 'Hey!' from both me and Ryan.

"Oh, and Madam piss a lot is Michelle." I said, pointing to the direction of the bathroom.

"I HEARD THAT!" Michelle yelled from the toilet.

"Well, nice to meet you. Guess you know who we are." Carlos said, earning a nod from the three of us. "Well then, wanna play some games? I'm currently trying to whip James' ass in DoA4." Carlos offered.

Me and Ryan gave an immediate, "Hell yeah!", Becca just nodded and said, "Sure, I've been meaning to beat those two at something." Which earned her a challenging look from both me and Ryan. "You're on!" We said in perfect sync, then we laughed at that fact, then quickly ran to the game console with Carlos.

Kendall followed behind. James was sitting on the couch, waiting impatiently for Carlos to finally show up with the soda he went to get, Logan was waiting to watch said match between the Latino and pretty boy. But when he returned with me, Ryan and Becca, they gave us all a questioning look.

"Guys," Kendall started, "These are Jeremy, Ryan and Becca." He said pointing to each of us when our respective names were called. Before he could continue a contently sighing Michelle joined us. "Oh and this is Michelle, They'll be hanging with us tonight." He told the boys.

"Nice to meet you." James said. "Ditto." Logan said, giving a small wave.

"Tag Team?" Carlos asked.

"Yep!" Me and Ryan stated. "Wait…. What about-" I started but Becca caught me off. "You guys play, I'll have to cheer for whoever Logan's not cheering for to make it even." She said. "Besides, I've never heard of this game."

"Suit yourself." I said, "And since I want to kick Ryan's tush, and you James' why don't we team up?" I suggest to Carlos. "Sure!" He replied.

* * *

><p>20 matches later, it's 10-10. So far It's been close calls a lot, Me and Carlos made a killer team with Kasumi(me) and Hayabusa(Carlos), but so do Ryan and James with Gen-Fu(Ryan) And Helena(James), and this will be our last match so we were all mentally preparing.<p>

"Let's kick butt." Carlos said, to which I replied, "Kick butt indeed!"

"Aawww… _So_ close!" Ryan yells frustrated, while me and Carlos high five, and exclaim a 'Yessss!'.

"Next time _we_ are Kasumi and Hayabusa." James states.

I lean closer to Carlos and whisper, "They actually think it's the characters?" then we chuckle.

"Who's up for a snack?" Logan asks.

"We are!" we all replied.

"So," Carlos said turning to me, we were sitting on the couch, he sat on my left side, with Ryan on the right, James in a stool and The girls on the other couch with Kendall. "How exactly did Kendall run you over?" he asked.

"Well, Me, Ryan Becca and Michelle were on our way to your concert, when we tried to get through a big crowd of people. They were all shoving and pushing and pulling at each other. We almost lost each other but we managed to stay together, we we're near the road when someone pushed me hard and I ended up stumbling onto the road, where Kendall passed us at the exact same time." I told him. "Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a sore back and butt, with a slight headache."

"Ouch." Carlos said with a flinch.

"Wow, what are the odds?" James mutters.

"So, Besides _kicking butt_, what else do you like to do?" Carlos asked, putting an emphasis on 'kicking butt' as he threw a smirk to a pouting James.

"Playing video games in general, Watching you guys on the show or onstage, listening to your music, watching lots of anime and comedy series. Hmmm I like to draw sometimes, but it's not anything too good usually only ever on free time while at school. I also like to sing along with songs. Especially you guys'." I sum up.

"I love playing games too. And we're glad you like the show and music so much." Carlos said. "So how about we wipe the floor with the computer controlled characters?"

"Sure." I reply, grabbing my controller again.

"So, you just put the stuff in your hair, let it seep in and wash it out again?" Kendall asked Michelle.

"Yep," She replied, "What? You thought it was some complicated process? It's just highlights you know?" She asks. "Only if you were to dye all of your hair it'd be more work, but basically the same." Becca states.

"Huh… I see. Good to know. Think all the blonde in here starts to fade. I like it a little bit blonde." Kendall mutters as he throws a hand through his hair.

"Dude, even I knew that." James said. "Though it could be because my hairdressers like to talk…_a lot_." He wonders to himself out loud.

"I'll go see if I can help Logan." Becca says and gets up.

"You go do that." Michelle said with a smirk. "Think I'll go snoop around if you don't mind, I've never been in a fancy hotel before."

"And you just up and announce that?" James asks her.

"Yep!" Michelle replies as she fiddles with some of the cabinets. "ooohhh… Fancy-dancy towels."

"Well, Why don't we go see what else this hotel has?" James suggests.

Micelle jumped and clapped her hands, "Oh, annoy hotel staff? I'm IN!"

And with that they run out the door.

"So…. She always that weird?" Kendall wondered out loud.

"Yep, sometimes even weirder than that. Right Ry-Ry? Chelle's a one of a kind." I said. Ryan chuckled and said, "That she is. Oh and whatever you do, do not mention penguins when she's in the room."

"Why?" Carlos asked curiously.

"She'll go on and on and on and on and on about it. Pablo this, Penguin that, Steve This, Pablo that." I say.

"Steve?" Kendall and Carlos ask at the same time. "Yeah, We don't really know either." I said. "She always rambles on about getting a penguin Farm, naming them all Pablo and have one cow named Steve." Ryan said. Kendall and Carlos just stare at us.

"We don't know either." Ryan said.

"Sooo…. Does anything still hurt?" Kendall asked me.

"Hurt, not so much, just achy all over and a slight headache, nothing I can't handle." I answer him.

"Sorry." He said again. "It's okay really. If it weren't for that we wouldn't be sitting here now would we?" I told him.

"True. It's been a fun night indeed." Kendall agrees.

"Too bad it's almost over." Ryan said sadly.

"Well, we are on a one week break, so we'll be here for a while." Carlos said, "Just come over and we'll have some fun together."

"Won't we, like bother you or something?" I ask.

"What? No of course not!" Kendall said. "I'm having tons of fun playing games with you." Carlos told me, making me smile and blush a little.

"I'm having fun too. I never thought that I'd be doing this after my first concert ever. Thanks guys. This is the most amazing day in my entire life." I told them.

"Hmmm…." Carlos wondered as he looked to be in thought, "How about we go for a swim?" he suggested.

"I'm in! Been _ages_ since I swam in a pool. Is it indoor? Heated? Phew, okay, like those the best." I said as Carlos nodded to both questions and he chuckled at my last statement.

"I'm in too." Ryan said. "Yeah me too, Could use the exercise." Kendall said.

We started for the door and while we walked past the kitchen Carlos was about to invite Becca and Logan with us, but seeing as they were covered in cookie batter and laughing their asses off, he let them be.

When we were at the pool I said, "Man off all the things I forgot to pack it had to be swim trunks."

"Not like you brought much with you." Ryan said. "I know but I didn't really expect to end up meeting BTR and having the time of our lives." I answer, "Oh wait right you like pools too… How'd I forget?" Ryan just chuckled, then I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Huh?" I said turning around. "Use my spare trunks!" Carlos said, "I would've given you Kendall's just to annoy him but… don't think they'll stay up." Carlos said with a wide smile. "T-thanks…" I stutter and feel myself blush again.

When Ryan and I finished changing we walked to the pool were Carlos and Kendall were doing rock, paper, scissors to see who could Cannonball first. Ryan smirked at me, and I got the message, we ran past them and cannonball into the pool before they could finish their game.

"Hey! No fair!" Carlos said.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaim resurfacing again.

"What?" Kendall asks alarmed.

"T-t-his… I-is f-f-free-ezing c-c-col-d." I say shivering.

"But here it says…. Oh…." Carlos said as he looked at the sign which was supposed to say 'Pool is heated' but they put up a piece of paper on it saying, 'Heating Defect, Water is unheated. Sorry for the Inconvenience'. "Aww well." He said shrugging and jumping in himself. "Let's just go and stay moving then."

"Let's race!" Ryan said. "You're on!" me and Carlos exclaimed. We all got ready to dash from the side, Kendall stood with his hand up in the air on the side. "Ready! GO!" He said and we made a mad dash from the wall trying to swim to the other side before the others would.

We did that and some other games in the pool until we couldn't think of another game and we were just swimming and diving about.

"M-man… the water's getting cold again." I say shivering a little.

"How about we go shower off the chlorine and call it a day?" Carlos suggests.

"If I-it means we're g-getting out of the water and into some place warm then heck yeah." I said, still shivering from head to toe. We got out and went to the showers. When I stepped under the spray I jumped away immediately. "Oh you _got_ to be kidding me!" I exclaimed feeling the ice-cold spray.

"You don't like cold water I see." Carlos states from under his shower.

"I hate it! I hate being cold in general. Though the weird thing is I love snow in the winter." I answer him.

"Who doesn't like snow?" Ryan said from his shower.

"How do you guys not have it cold?" I ask them, stepping back under the spray long enough for all the chlorine to wash away, then I quickly jump out of it again, shivering more.

"Used to it I guess. I like going for a swim often." Carlos answers. "I usually go with him." Kendall said.

"I go swimming often too. Though I've never had trouble with cold stuff so…" Ryan answered as well.

When we were dried off and dressed again, we made our way up. And since I was still shivering a little Carlos threw one of the bigger, fluffy towels over my shoulder and casually put an arm around my shoulder, making me blush yet smile at the same time.

"We're back!" Carlos announced when we walked through the door.

"Hey," Michelle said, apparently having returned with James, "Say, what'd you do to him?" she asks as she motions to me.

"P-p-pool water was freezing, heating broke, cold shower, need warmth." I got out through shivering and my chattering teeth.

"I'll get us something warm to drink." Kendall said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Coffee please." Ryan and I said simultaneously.

"You drink coffee?" Carlos asks as we sit down on the couch.

"Course I do, what teenager doesn't these days?" I state.

"Here you go." Kendall said as he handed me and Ryan our cups of coffee. "Hmmm… nice and warm." I mutter, wrapping the fluffy towel more tightly around myself.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, sipping our coffee and other warm drinks.

"All I'm missing now is some snow." Becca states as she sips her hot cocoa. "Yeah." Michelle agreed sipping hers.

"You know, there'll still be something missing." I said to them. "What?" they asked. I just looked at them skeptically. "A boyfriend, duh." I say like it's the most obvious thing.

The three of us giggled and Ryan chuckled a little. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan just raised their eyebrows at us.

"What?" I asked them, "You mean to say it's not obvious?"

"What is?" Logan asked, confusion still clear in his eyes.

"Told you, it's not as obvious as you think. The only ones who think it's obvious, are the ones that already know." Ryan told me.

"Fine, you were right." I said to him and then turn to the four band mates, "I'm gay. All that blushing is not just from meeting celebrities and seeing them up close." I tell them with a wink and smile.

"HA! I was right! Told you!" Ryan said doing a happy dance as best he could while sitting on the couch. "What?" He asked when he noticed us all staring at him. Then we all burst out laughing.

"Hey, man it's cool." Carlos said, looking at me with a carefree smile.

"Yeah, He's right." Kendall agreed. James and Logan nodding their agreement.

"Thanks." I said, looking visibly relieved. Which Carlos noticed.

"You thought we wouldn't?" he asked me, as he looked me in the eye.

"K-kinda…" I told him blushing a little, feeling a little stupid for thinking so.

"Well, it's not like we were ever addressed about that on the show or in interviews." Logan stated.

"Yeah. I kinda expected it to in interviews though." Becca said.

"I think it's the ones that pick the questions asked." James told them, "He probably puts those aside."

"Well, whatever the case. I'm really happy to hear you guys are okay with it. It means a lot, really." I tell them.

"As cliché as it sounds, 'love knows no boundaries.'" Kendall said. To which we all nodded in agreement.

"Say…why don't we just ditch the coming back tomorrow and just throw some pillows and mattresses on the ground and have a movie marathon?" James suggested.

"I'm _so_ gonna pass out." Michelle muttered.

"Keep it together, think happy thoughts about penguins!" Me, Ryan and Becca say at the same time. The boys stare at us with a 'How-do-you-keep-doing-that?' look. We all break out laughing soon after.

"Are you guys sure this is the first time you all met up? It sure sounds like you have before." Kendall states. The four of us just look at each other and shrug.

"Let's watch a horror movie." Logan suggests.

Uh oh…. Yeah you might've guessed, NOT a fan. But seeing as I'm with 7 other people I'll be fine… right?…. RIGHT? "S-sure." I said.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, just not much of a horror fan. But I'll be fine. Lots of people around mso I'm good." I said with a smile.

"If you're sure." James said.

* * *

><p>About halfway into the movie I was shaking like a leaf. It just HAD to be one with lots of mutated spiders hadn't it?<p>

"No! Not in there!" I exclaim, Clutching one of the pillows to my chest.

"They've gone in there!" Becca hisses horrified.

"Behind you!" Ryan and Kendall scream as one of the main characters is attacked.

"I'm gonna get something to drink!" I exclaim and run to the kitchen.

"I need more popcorn." Ryan mutters and follows me. As he enters the kitchen he asks me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaky." I say as I open one of the cup boards. But I quickly slam it shut again and scream out loud jumping into my friends arms, as I hear laughter come from the living room, assuming they were listening in and paused the movie.

As I was expecting I heard footsteps come our way. I let go of my death grip on Ryan and he put me down, trying to regain the breath I strangled out of him. "Sorry." I said sheepishly to him. No sooner Logan and James' heads popped around the corner.

"Gotcha!" Logan said with a smirk.

"_Seriously_! A rubber spider? What are you? 10?" I exclaim, trying to get my heartbeat down. OH man I hated spiders. The guys just started laughing and I walked past them back to my spot on the mattresses.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I just really hate spiders." I answer.

"What'd you do with Ryan?" Kendall questioned.

I give an awkward chuckle, "I might have almost choked him to death…."

"I'm fine!" I heard Ryan say when he walked out with a new batch of popcorn. We shared a look and nodded and we turned to our female companions.

"Becca?" I said trying to get her attention, "Michelle?" Ryan said trying to also get her attention. Then we finish simultaneously as the girls look at us, "Keep those two in check!"

Now, you're _probably_ wondering why we're asking this of them, you see. There's no one alive more scary than when those two team up. Well… except spiders in my case but still…. You get the point.

They smirk to each other and nod. "Okay."

"Thanks dolls." Ryan and I reply at the same time, again. And with that the two left for the kitchen. Leaving us with Kendall and Carlos.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Carlos suggests after I let out a yawn.

"NO! No way! I'm NOT sleeping after seeing all of that!" I said pointing to the screen. "Let's watch some other movies before we sleep! Please?" I beg.

"Okay. Sure. Hmmmm… 'The Boy Who Cried Werewolf' okay?" Kendall suggested.

"Love that movie." I said.

About by the time where Jordan steps into the LB-217, I start to doze off. Carlos, noticing this, put his arm around my shoulders and let me lay my head on his shoulder, my eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

><p>When I awoke again it was with a start, I shot up from my spot leaning against Carlos, who by now also had fallen asleep and had his head leaning back against the couch. I knew I had to have kept myself awake for another good half hour, Damn those nightmares.<p>

The Latino next to me stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey… you okay?" He asked groggily.

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare." I tell him. I look around and notice the lights are off and everyone was asleep, Ryan and Kendall somehow managed to fall asleep sitting up in the middle of one of the mattresses and were leaning against each other, holding the other up. Michelle had managed to get James up on the second couch and was snuggled up to him, while Becca and Logan were one mess of a heap, probably having had a tickle fight before they fell asleep.

"So… how is it? Meeting your favorite boy band?" Carlos asked.

"It's awesome. I never thought this would happen. Let alone how it happened. Imagine this coming from being nearly ran over by a car." I tell him. "Really. Thank you. I'm having the time of my life."

"You're welcome." He answered with a smile. I smiled back and put my head back on his shoulder. "You really don't like spiders huh?"

"Yeah. Well that, and I don't have nightmares often. Or at least am woken by one. Maybe I have them just not scary enough to wake me and I've forgotten in the morning, but you know what I mean." I tell him. To which he just chuckled. I really gotta stop rambling on like that.

"It's okay, really. I like spending time with you." he told me.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah. For some reason, I just want to spend lots of time with you." he continued, "I don't know why… but I just want to be close to you."

I started to blush, but I smiled nonetheless. "M-me too. You've always been my favorite Carlos. I really like spending all this time with you. I… I kinda… Really, _really _like you." My blush grew bigger when I finished.

"I really like you too." Carlos replied with a slight blush, as his grip around my shoulder tightened. I looked at him in shock.

"R-really?" I asked in disbelief. He just nodded and smiled at me. He slowly leant closer to me.

"I don't know what it is that makes me want to see you smile, see you have fun and be happy. I don't know why all I want to do is be near you. But I just do. And I want to." He said and as he finished our lips met.

Oh. My. God. I'm kissing someone! Not just someone, I'm kissing Carlos Pena! This truly is a dream come true!

Soon, too soon, we had to pull away for air. "Wow…" was all I could say.

"Yeah…" Carlos said, also in a daze. When he recovered he smiled and pulled me closer.

"Please tell me this is not a dream." I mutter.

"It's not." He states, nuzzling into my neck as he put me in his lap. I felt him nip at my shoulder blade and then I felt him bite me. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"See?" He said kissing the spot he bit in apology, "It's real." With that I relaxed in his hold.

And that's how we fell back to sleep, Carlos leaning with his back against the couch with me in his lap, head against his shoulder, his head nuzzled into my neck, arms around my waist.

This will be the most awesome week ever.

**THE END**

**Okay! YES I finally finished this! =D I hope you all like me with Carlos!**

**So Ryan, Becca, Michelle? Whatcha think bout the outcome?**

**Also, for those who bother to care, Please review! *points to button bellow* Just click that thingy :)**


End file.
